


El inicio de algo nuevo

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Marco being marco, Marco siendo un amor, One Shot, jeanmarco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces a uno le cuesta comenzar de cero, pero por suerte Jean tiene a una persona muy cercana para empujarle hacia un futuro mejor</p>
            </blockquote>





	El inicio de algo nuevo

              **N** unca es fácil empezar. Lo nuevo siempre puede asustarnos, y acabamos comportándonos de una forma recelosa, incluso aunque no queramos. Jean ya se había sentido así, jamás olvidaría la primera noche en la academia. Se había peleado con el imbécil de Jäger que dormía dos habitaciones más allá, mientras él se encontraba solo en la habitación.

 

     Al parecer nadie quería dormir con el creído que había osado meterse con el pobre chico de Shinganshima ¡Imbéciles! ¿Acaso tenía que darle una manta y un abrazo por haber vivido una catástofre? Le parecía egoísta cuando en esos momentos todos vivían en su propia tragedia. Y encima el muy idiota de Eren creía que podía vencerlos, como si porque él fuera a luchar hiciera un cambio. No era un idiota, sabía de sobra que muchos soldados con experiencia y talento habían muerto ahí fuera, intentando detener a los titanes, y sin embargo habían perecido en el intento.

 

Si querían que se disculpase por darle un baño de realidad podían esperar tranquilamente porque no iba a cambiar de opinión. Lo mejor era ir al interior y evitar la lucha, para poder seguir viviendo. No había nada malo, de hecho era humano reconocer sus débiles pero sin dejar que éste te controle y buscar una solución ¿Qué los demás no podían ver eso? ¡Pues que les den! ¿Quién necesita amigos, cuando todos son así de tontos?

Refunfuñando consigo mismo, Jean no se percató de que la puerta había sido abierta hasta que escuchó unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Quitándose las mantas que se había puesto previamente encima, se asomó desde la litera de arriba para ver a un chico ligeramente más alto que él y con pelo negro cerrar la puerta. Una vez hizo esto el nuevo inquilino se giró y le ofreció una radiante sonrisa antes de hablar.

 

-Hola Jean ¿Te importa si me instalo aquí?-

 

¿Cómo diantres se había aprendido su nombre? No es como que no se acordase del suyo... era Mario ¿Martín?...

 

-Eh.. sí claro...-Respondió aún intentando recordar su nombre.- Esto ¿tu eras..?-

 

-Marco, Marco Bodt.- Respondió con simplicidad mientras ponía su ropa sobre la litera de abajo.- Será mejor que lo aprendas, ahora somos compañeros.- Añadió en un tono jovial.

 

 

-¿En serio?-

 

 

-Claro.-

 

-¿...No estarás esperando a que me disculpe, verdad?.-

 

-¿Eh? No, me parece bien. Quiero decir, no está bien que discutas con otros, pero tienes derecho a tener tu opinión. Además, yo también quiero ir a la Policía Militar.-

 

-Ah ¿También quieres ir al interior?-

 

 

-¡Quiero ver al rey!.- Dijo con entusiasmo el pecoso.- Sería todo un honor servirle.-

 

 

-Si tu lo dices...Oye ¿No tenías otra habitación?-

 

-Sí, pero vi que estabas solo y pensé que estaría bien hacerte un poco de compañía.-

 

-Oye no necesito tu caridad ni na-

 

-No es eso, pero si en un futuro vamos a ser compañeros de academia y en la Policía Militar ¿Por qué no llevarnos bien ahora?-

 

Y con esa hermosa propuesta, casi tan hermosa como la radiante sonrisa que le ofreció esa noche, comenzó una estrecho y profundo vínculo. Gracias a la gentileza de Marco consiguió tener un amigo de verdad, una persona que le ayudo a que ese sitio nuevo y desconocido fuera su nuevo hogar.

Al igual que hacía esa noche, donde esperaba impacientemente al amanecer para que llegase el carro que les llevaría al interior. Aunque Jean se moría ir dentro, su cuerpo entero temblaba ¿Sería cierto que todos eran corruptos?¿Lo haría bien? ¿Llegarían a ser capaces de sacarle de ahí? Pero entonces sintió los fuertes brazos de su pecoso rodeando su cintura con más fuerza mientras sentía su pecho contra su espalda.

 

-¿Sigues sin pegar ojo?.- El de ojos ámbar se limitó a asentir.- Ven...- Lentamente giró al chico para que estuvieran cara a cara.- Quiero que me escuches muy bien ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien, estamos juntos en esto y seremos los mejores.-

 

 

-¿No te alejarás de mi, no? Porqué te juro qu- .-

 

Entonces sus palabras se vieron cortadas por los labios del moreno, que con un semblante calmado se separó del otro.

 

-Eso es impensable. Jean, mientras esté contigo tendré mi hogar y uno siempre necesita su hogar-

 

Ese instante fue como cuando todo empezó, donde el instinto de Kirschtein se aseguraba de que fuera lo que fuese que le esperase mañana, sería un algo a lo que se enfrentaría con todo lo que tenía. Y sabía con toda seguridad, que mientras tuviese a Marco, Jean tendría un santuario en este mundo.

 

Porque nunca es fácil empezar algo nuevo, pero si en está vida tenemos suerte, habrá algo o alguien que nos mantenga en pie y que nos acompañe. Sea lo que sea, eso será lo que siempre llevaremos en nuestros corazones y hará que nos enfrentemos a lo nuevo con más fuerza que nunca. Fin.


End file.
